dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/29/Mar/17 - Informative Letter from the Devs about Chapter 5
The posts are more directions and information from the devs themselves than they are patch notes, including a Q&A and teases. Very interesting points are *Improvement of Stats *Teases *Q&A Original notes can be found here. The notes begin with a sentimental tone. It goes along the lines of gratitude for keeping up with the game and being emotional while looking back at the game's start roughly 3 years ago. Stat improvement Flint mentions that due to the game's long run time, during which a lot of changes, new features and ally improvements have happened, the limit for some Stats has been reached. They mention ATK Speed, Critical stats and so forth, and truth to be told, as the Critical Damage cap is currently at 1000% in Korea, they cannot raise the ceiling any further. Because of that, basic formulas and the numerical standards will be adjusted. This means *A general decrease of all values. We can likely expect everything to be divided by 10 or similar, keeping the balance as it is, but reducing all numerals to a manageable value. It seems like they will implement harder diminishing returns, which is disappointing. *Much more coherent and stable calculations of Stats Numerical Change As everyone knows, diminishing returns are the major factor which currently keeps the stats as they are. They are applied as units level up, increasing the higher the level, or when equipment is added to the pool. In Chapter 5, the diminishing returns for "Defense Penetration" and "Critical Chance" will be increased even further, while "Critical Damage" and "ATK Speed" which previously enjoyed an unhindered growth, will now feature diminishing returns.시즌 5에서는 “방어관통”, “크리티컬 확률” 등 수치에 대한 점감 효과의 영향력이 커지고, 점감 효과를 받지 않았던 “크리티컬 파워”와 “공격속도”가 새롭게 점감 효과를 받게 됩니다. Apparently, Flint hopes to solve the numerical inflation problem and allow for a better Party growth in the future with this. EVA and Accuracy There are changes incoming for both of these stats. They tried to explain their relationship in a over simplified manner: *'Accuracy' Chance to perform a successful attack during battle *'EVA' Chance to evade such an attack during battle And here their really broken down relationship "Formula" Successful Attack=Attacker's Accuracy - Target's EVA In reality factors such as the level difference and skills can influence this greatly. The unit stats will be improved accordingly to allow easier understanding of such relations. Improvement of Damage Formulas Because the constant additions of new skill aspects, especially new buffs that came into play, damage calculation has become complicated, as they say. Due to that, they are aware of the RNG factor that increases without fail. Anticipating the damage dealt for strategic play has become impossible. They mention the minimum and maximum damage especially. In Chapter 5 they plan to solve this problem with new and simplified formulas. First, a basic summary for the damage calculation concept (again, over simplified here): Final Attack = Base ATK * Skill Value * Sum Of ATK Increasing Buffs Final Dmg = Base Dmg * Sum Of Dmg Increasing Buffs So obviously, Damage and ATK increase mainly due to buffs (they even felt the need to mention an example). Flint wants to make that even clearer, though. Changes to Buffs Currently, when a new Buff is applied, the duration of the initial Buff is reset and refreshed. That is the basic rule to Buffs. The course of a battle can vary tremendously with the very nature of buffs and buff removals. In Chapter 5 the player will supposedly be able to influence the stacking of buffs and the rules with which they are applied.시즌 5에서는 버프 및 디버프의 중첩 규칙을 조정하여 효과가 중첩되더라도 The buffs and debuffs are going to stick for their very own duration (which points at the possibility of much less buffs during battle). Also, they seem to specifically mention that the Buff and Debuff auras from dead allies, which are currently still applied occasionally, will be fixed and will then not longer apply post-death (which would probably also affect Revenge of Belphegor tag tactics). Changs to Battle Currently, the chance of being hit, actually, more specifically the chance to become a target is determined by the Hit Chance (see Formations). In Chapter 5, there will apparently be changes in that regard to Roles individually. Rules are going to change to prefer targets with high Hit Chance (which should already be the case right now). Hit Chance = Hit Chance from Formation + *See below *"See below": 대에게 받은 데미지 비율 something I was not aware of yet, so probably the new thing. Apparently, the "Proportion Of Recent Damage Received" That value slightly decreases over time. They note that Taunts and similar skills overrule the above. Additionally, they mentioned that in case of the Melees, they will keep attacking the targets "in front of them".공격 대상의 앞에서 공격을 지속하도록 조정됩니다. I believe that this should only be the case as long as the unit is not CCed in the process, which makes them return to their position in the formation. Allies and Unit Changes Apparently, many changes are coming for Allies, as "various parts" have been disappointing thus far.지금까지 아쉬웠던 여러 부분들을 강화하고, 동료들의 특성을 살릴 수 있는 방향으로 발전해 나갈 예정입니다. Ally Rebalance Because the stats are being improved, and they mentioned various times that they are going to represent that in the descriptions much better, they also promise a full rebalance all allies. While only allies is said and transcended mentioned in another sentence, we can most likely expect another rebalance. The following greatly hints on that 특히 초월 동료의 경우 각각의 특성을 확실히 살려 고유의 역할을 가질 수 있도록. 동료의 밸런스가 전면 개편될 예정입니다. More details about the rebalance in separate notes. Cost Reduction for Keys This will please a lot of people. Flint is fully aware themselves that the center of attention is now on Transcended rather than Keys. For that, they feel obligated to lower the cost to create the Keys, which are key to the Transcension process. *Key production is lowered from 3 → to 1 Ultimate Deity 버스터 제작 : 울티메이트 강림 동료 3명 => 울티메이트 강림 동료 1명 Additionally, the cost of Essences required for their Enhancement will be reduced as they are necessary for the Transcended Essences. Thus they will also eliminate the trouble to farm all 3 different Essences. Retention Effect System Flint is doing everything right with this. This new system will allow all units to keep being necessary. Details are to be released in the actual patch notes, but this system will allow the player to aquire special passive skills for the Transcended allies that are used by meeting the necessary requirments, which seem to be having the necessary units to unlock such a effect (ex. for the ATK increase passive, Transcended Deathcrown, Mercedes and Gram are needed.) There seem to be a total of 12 possible effects. Transcended Titans With the first patch of Chapter 5 Transcended Titans are announced to be released. They confirmed 12 total Transcensions for this race and the first wave will be Atlas and Tethys.처음 등장하는 초월 아틀라스와 초월 테티스를 시작으로. 12명의 초월 타이탄이 차례로 선을 보일 예정입니다. The Transcended Titans are confirmed to require just what everyone expects. Titans + Gigantes, which make up the first 6 Titans. The 6 others are to be announced and released later on. Exciting. New Characters Flint is awfully aware of the weakness of the Characters. They claim to make Characters "the true leaders" of the party again. Transcended Characters With Chapter 5 Characters will automatically be transcended시즌 5의 시작과 함께 모든 캐릭터는 자동으로 초월한 형태로 등장합니다. The quest to awaken a Character will therefore also be removed. In summary, a hard revamp. The Character also seems to be able to over power Keys, according to Flint. Additionally, it seems that they can no longer equip Keys. (Questionable what Keys will be used on then). "Simple but powerful skill system" Currently, SP are granted for leveling up and are used to level up Character skills. In Chapter 5 *Active skills will have three grades (increasing order): Normal, Ultimate and Transcended, while only one skill can be transcended. *Those skills will be similar to the current ones. *Passive skills will be handled similarly. Details in the actual upcoming notes *Additionally, each Character will have a unique passive skill to offer which represents their class and role (unique and niche; Making roles and classes more distinguished will be a general goal for Chapter 5) Enhancing Characters Enhancing Characters will be different to Ally Enhance. The player requires request referrals . Appearently, those will also be available through Daily Dungeon, which was announced to be reintroduced. Details about this system with the actual patch notes. Start Dragon Blaze with a level 120 Character Apparently all players can create a free level 120 Character through the new Character Creation screen (most likely the image at the beginning of this section). *All Stages up to chapter 4 will be unlocked *Jars will no longer be available because of that *Only 1 free Character can be created per class, per account Incanter Flint is comedically aware that they left us waiting for 3 years, but the Incanter Character will finally be available. Flint teases that *She will be able to invoke special friends *Can empower otherIncanters' summons Details to the skills will be released with the patch notes. New Features Rune System The previously teased Rune system will empower the skills of the 7 Classes (as mentioned, empowering and making all Classes useful in their very own right seems like the number 1 goal of Flint). The Character of that Class and all its units will be affected by Runes. The level of the rune seems to be checked through unit portraits. Therefore, as they mentioned, Arena frames and similar will no longer be available. No further details until the patch notes. Daily Dungeon As the earlier removed version, a new dungeon will be available every day. They already mentioned that are total of five dungeons. They can drop *Transcended Essences *those Referral letters/requests *Rune fragments (which tells us that 4 fragments are required to level up a Rune) *SS Allies and SS Jewelry However, it seems that it can only be attended 3 times per day. And there are also difficulty stages (increasing order): Normal, Hero, Myth This makes it seem awfully similar to Calydon Dungeon, but we will see with the patch notes. Attendance Rewards Attendance Rewards for the month will not reset with the new update, allowing players to reach the 28th day at the end of the month. In addition, rewards for new/returning/existing players will be buffed, and a Transcended Select will be the best reward being the new 28th day reward most likely. Honor Gorge Buffs *PvE game modes such as World Boss, Revenge of Belphegor, and Guild Occupation will be buffed greatly. *PvP game modes such as Arena and Tag Match will be rebalanced with the formula changes that will be implemented. Expedition of the Unknown rewards will not be paid after the patch, so make sure to get your timing right to get rewards right before the patch! Hall of Fame rewards for the month will be sent out for the 4/1-4/11 period, and will start a new record after the patch. References Category:Blog posts